simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bella Ćwir
|rodzeństwo = |partner = |dzieci = , }} , |dziadkowie = |rodzeństwo = |dzieci = |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = Aktywny |otoczenie =Otoczenie 1 }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = Aktywny |otoczenie =SimValley }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = Aktywny |otoczenie =SimValley }} , Plik:Obydwoje nie żyją.jpg |dziadkowie = |rodzeństwo = Plik:Nie żyje.jpg |dzieci = , |partner = , |zwierzęta = |dostępność = Aktywny |otoczenie = Miłowo }} , |dziadkowie = |rodzeństwo = |dzieci = |partner = |dostępność = Aktywny |otoczenie = Sunset Valley }} Bella Ćwir (ang. Bella Goth) z domu Kawaler - córka Wacława i Jokasty Kawaler, siostra Michała Kawalera, żona Mortimera Ćwira oraz matka Kasandry i Aleksandra. Jedna z najpopularniejszych postaci w całej serii The Sims. Jest także jedną z niewielu żyjących Simów pojawiających się w każdej części gry Biografia The Sims 3 (Dzieciństwo): Bella pochodzi z rodziny Kawaler, która mieszkała w Sunset Valley. Już od wczesnych lat życia była towarzyszką zabaw Mortimera. W The Sims 3, Bella jest dzieckiem, które mieszka wraz z matką, Jokastą, ojcem Wacławem i starszym bratem Michałem. Nosi czerwoną sukienkę, ponieważ jest to jej ulubiony kolor. Gdy dorośnie nie jest podobna do swoich dorosłych wersji z The Sims 1 i The Sims 2. Jej nos jest całkiem inny, usta są cieńsze, a oczy znacznie większe. Bella i Mortimer Ćwir są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Bella chodzi do szkoły podstawowej i jest dobrą uczennicą. Ma trochę gotycki styl, ponieważ jej pokój i pokój zabaw zdobią czaszki, które mogą wskazywać, dlaczego wyszła za mąż za Mortimera, a także na jej zainteresowanie zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Ma także jeden punkt umiejętności malarskich. Czasem pojawia się błąd, gdy jej miniaturka, zdjęcie w panelu znajomości i obrazek w panelu życzeń, ukazuje ją jako dziecko, podobnie jak u Mortimera Ćwira . Gdy mamy zainstalowaną Karierę i wybierzemy karierę detektywa w Sunset Valley, czasami nasz Sim może powiedzieć:" To przypomina mi o sprawie zaginięcia Belli... Muszę się rozejrzeć." Bella ma dobre relacje z członkami swojej rodziny. Czasami mawia sobie, że jest najlepiej ubraną dziewczyną w mieście. The Sims Bustin' Out W The Sims Bustin' Out, Bella wraz ze swoim mężem Mortimerem mieszka w SimValley. Jej córka, Kasandra Ćwir, prawdopodobnie jeszcze się nie urodziła. Bella ma taki sam strój jak w The Sims. Pracuje jako statystka w horrorach w karierze Show-biznes. Gdy nie pracuje, lubi grać na pianinie, a także czytać książki. Jej ulubionymi zajęciami są plotkowanie i dręczenie swoich przyjaciół. Ma zupełnie inną osobowość niż w pozostałych grach. The Sims Tutaj Bella Ćwir to Majka Ćwir. W tej grze, Bella ostatecznie została żoną Mortimera i urodziła mu córkę Kasandrę. Są bogaci, a ich córka wspaniale się uczy. Mieszkają w niedużym, gotyckim domku w SimLane. Tłumacze nazwali ją jednak imieniem Majka. Jest to elegancka i wysportowana kobieta uwielbiająca grać w golfa. Jej zdolności gry na fortepianie i malowania obrazów, wskazują na to że jest bardzo kreatywną i utalentowaną osobą. A także interesuje się bardzo zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Między The Sims a The Sims 2 Pomiędzy grą The Sims 1, a The Sims 2 minęło 25 lat. Ćwirowie przeprowadzili się do większego domu w Miłowie, a Bella urodziła swemu mężowi syna Aleksandra. W wychowaniu nowego potomka pomagała im nastoletnia córka Kasandra. Tymczasem Bella zaczęła czuć się źle w swoim małżeństwie. W końcu pragnienie romansowania wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Tymczasem w Miłowie pojawił się przystojny Don Lotario, który był zafascynowany Bellą. Niewinny flirt przerodził się w romans. Jednak Don oczekiwał od Belli zbyt wiele. Bella mu odmówiła, jednak co powiedziały na to inne sympatie Dona? Tajemnicze zaginięcie Pewnego razu Bella odwiedziła Dona. Niestety o związku jej i Dona dowiedziały się siostry Kaliente. Wymyśliły, że ich krewni kosmici porwą Belle i wtedy: Dina poślubi Mortimera Ćwira dla jego fortuny, a Nina będzie mogła spokojnie flirtować z Donem. thumb The Sims 2 Bella zaginęła na dachu Dona Lotario spoglądając przez teleskop. Została uprowadzona przez kosmitów. Mortimer, Kasandra oraz Aleksander mają wspomnienie "Bella została porwana przez kosmitów", ale Don nie ma tego wspomnienia, gdyż nie jest on członkiem rodziny. Krążą plotki o tym, że podobno Bella po spotkaniu z kosmitami straciła pamięć oraz osobowość poprzez porwanie. Jednak pamięta ona bardzo dobrze swoje dzieci, a męża jedynie kojarzy. Ma także parę wspomnień. Zupełnie straciła jednak osobowość. W The Sims 2 Bella ma drugie dziecko: Aleksandra. Bella Kryje się w Miłowie. Może ona sama pojawić się na jakiejś parceli lub jak się użyje kodu, jednak po wyjściu i wyjściu pojawi się komunikat "Ten Sim umarł na innej parceli i powróci jko duch.". Zniknięcie Belli jest głównym składnikiem do historii w tle Miłowa. Maxis wybrał ją do tej ważnej roli, bo ona jest tajemniczą, elegancką, kobietą. Jej ostatnim znanym miejscem pobytu jest dach Dona Lotario. W albumie i panelu pamięci Don ma, że próbował zrobić kilka romantycznych interakcji z Bellą, których nie akceptowała, zanim tajemniczo znikneła. Mortier, Kasandra i Aleksander mają wiele wspomnień z nią. Na panelu "Drzewo Genealogiczne", twarz Belli nie jest szara, co oznacza, że gra nie uważa jej za martwą. Chociaż jej mąż i córka pamięta jej uprowadzenie przez obcych, to nie określa historii jasno, co się stało z Bellą. Twórcy mogli ukryć coś w Belli. Coś naprawdę dziwnego - Portret Belli w drzewie jak już wiemy nie jest szary ponieważ Bella ciągle jest w grze. Jednak gdy ją mamy umiera. Portret staje się szary. Twórcy mogli jej dać coś takiego specjalnego żeby ją uniedostępnić graczom. Mogli to też zrobić przez przypadek. Jeżeli Bella została porwana przez kosmitów to musiała wrócić. Być może twórcy dali ją po prostu na miastową i tyle. Lecz to mało prawdopodobne ponieważ gdyby tak było można by było zadzwonić do Belli. Ale i tak skończyło by się to niepowodzeniem bo pojawiłby się komunikat: Bella nie ma telefonu. Nie możesz do niej zadzwonić. Większość teorii brzmi: Don zadzwonił do sióstr Kaliente żeby ich dziadkowie porwali Bellę. Problem w tym że Sonda Zapylacz dawno nie żyje. Ślady Belli W The Sims 2 twarz Belli pojawia się w wielu miejscach. W niektórych z nich nie można dokładnie potwierdzić, że są z nią związane. Oto niektóre z nich: #Zdjęcie Belli pojawia się na kartonie od mleka i z tyłu okładki gazety "Tryb:Życie". Najprawdopodobniej są to informacje na temat jej zaginięcia. #W The Sims 2 pojawiają się dwie piosenki związane z Ćwirami: "Dobry wieczór Bella" i "Dotyk Mortimera". #W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie w Jaskini Pokrzyku pojawia się pomnik Belli wykuty w brązie. #W Dziwnowie pojawia się Simka łudząco podobna do Belli oraz nosząca te same imię i nazwisko. Jest to jednak jej dość nieudany klon. #W balonie latającym w Miłowie pojawia się kobieta nosząca sukienkę Belli i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić czy jest to Bella, ponieważ jej twarz jest rozmazana. Prawdopodobieństwo tej identyfikacji pomniejsza fakt, że balon można ustawić w każdym otoczeniu a w Miłowie czasem lata kilka tych balonów jednocześnie. Pasażerowie są ci sami. #W The Sims 2: Na studiach, gdy Aleksander idzie na studia, pojawia się filmik w którym występuje Bella. To jednak z powodu, że Simka w drzewie genealogicznym żyje, ale i tak nie przywraca to postaci do gry. #Gdy wskrzesimy Michała Kawalera ma on w znajomych Bellę. #W telewizji można zobaczyć Simkę, która większość graczy uważa za Bellę, ze względu na fryzurę i strój. Jednak jeżeli przyglądnąć się bliżej, to Simka ma inną sukienkę niż Bella. Simka występująca w telewizji ma sukienkę na ramiączkach. Z twarzy także jest zupełnie inna pomijając kolor włosów oraz okulary. #W Dziwnowie można z nią gawędzić na czacie. Ale to jednak ten klon. #Jeśli kupimy Simowi "Wydruk próbny Zofii Barwnej" (dekoracje/obrazy) w dwóch obrazkach na dole pojawia się Bella. Nad nią jest jakiś mężczyzna. Być może szary kolor zdjęcia oznacza, że zmarli, a ten facet to tajemniczy Sim z balonu. #W rodzinie Ćwir nie ma wspomnienia o zabiciu Belli. #W The Sims 3 pojawia się książka "Gdzie się podziała Bella?" i "Morderstwo w Miłowie" #Z drzewa genealogicznego Kasandry Ćwir możemy wyczytać, że Bella żyje. Gdy w The Sims 3 Kariera pracujemy jako detektyw, podczas prowadzenia śledztwa, może się pojawić dymek ,,To mi przypomina przypadek,gdy zaginęła Bella... Muszę się rozejrzeć". #Jeśli mamy dodatek Kariera, szkicując na desce kreślarskiej, nasz Sim może naszkicować szkic przedstawiający dorosłą Bellę. Niestety, szkic jest czarno-biały. #W The Sims 3 można ściągnąć ze Store obraz przedstawiający dorosłą Belle. Nazywa się Kobieta Prospitiery. #Jeśli Sim będzie miał dużo punktów kreatywności będzie mógł namalować portret Belli. #Na jednej z półek w The Sims 3 jest jej zdjęcie z The Sims 2. Ciekawostki * Bella w drugiej części gry ma złoty amulet na szyi, w pierwszej części (i w pozostałych późniejszych) go nie miała. A oczywiście, jej ubranie się nie zmieniło. * W The Sims Bustin' Out Bella ma rude włosy. * Po przywołaniu Belli kodem, ma ona drzewo genealogiczne, ale tylko jedno wspomnienie. Jeżeli Don porzuci Kasandrę przed ołtarzem, będzie takie: "Kasandra została porzucona przed ołtarzem". * Jeżeli przywoła się Bellę kodem, to po wyjściu z rodziny, i po ponownym wejściu, Bella jest duchem, a po przerwaniu jej interakcji dostajemy komunikat, iż Bella zmarła na innej parceli, i powróci tam jako duch. Nie ma Mrocznego Kosiarza , i nie ma nagrobka, a jedynymi Simami mającymi po niej żałobę są jej dzieci, Kasandra i Aleksander . Bella umiera naprawdę, jej portret w Drzewie Genealogicznym rodziny Ćwir jest szary. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej przyczyny zmarła. * W The Sims 3 Bella żyje, jest dzieckiem i nosi nazwisko Kawaler. Podkochuje się w Mortimerze . * W wersji beta Bella podobnie jak Mortimer posiadała inne, bardziej przypominające te z the sims 1 włosy * W Księżycowych jeziorach Bella jest pochowana na cmentarzu. Nie jest to niestety ta sama, gdyż inaczej wygląda. Jeśli uznaje się, że Księżycowe Jeziora są odskocznią Dziwnowa, to możliwe, że to zmarły klon Belli Ćwir. Jak odzyskać Bellę? Jest dużo sposobów na przywrócenie Belli. Oto kilka z nich: *Kodem boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true. Klikamy shiftem na Sima, wybieramy opcję Spawn, potem Tombstone of L&D. Pojawia się nagrobek. Klikamy w Add Neighbour to family i imię Bella. *Umawiamy Sima z pragnieniem romansowania (najlepiej Dona) na randkę z Bellą. Na pierwszej randce prosimy ją o wprowadzenie się. Potrzebny będzie dodatek The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *Zakładamy własne przedsiębiorstwo w Miłowie i zatrudniamy pracowników. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to trafimy na Bellę. *Można przenieść ją z Dziwnowa do Miłowa. Najpierw trzeba zaprzyjaźnić się z nią i zaproponować wprowadzenie się. Będzie ona niestety bez wspomnień i drzewa genealogicznego. Jest to potwierdzenie teorii że ta Simka to tylko klon. *Przy wyjątkowo dużym szczęściu może się trafić, że Bella Cię odwiedzi. Gdy ją znamy na początku pojawia się informacja, (jej automatyczna sekretarka) że nie może odebrać. Nie warto się poddawać. Dzwoń (nie zapraszaj jej do domu, tylko rozmawiaj), urządzaj przyjęcia (np. urodziny, śluby czy zwykłe przyjęcia domowe) a Bella kiedyś się zjawi. Za jakiś czas może zostaniecie (Twój Sim i Bella) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a wtedy można ją spróbować zaprosić, aby zamieszkała z Twoją rodziną. W tedy można przeglądać jej wspomnienie, grać nią i przeprowadzać w inne miejsca. The Sims Social Tutaj Bella pojawia się pod angielskim nazwiskiem - Goth. Można się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a nawet w niej zakochać. Ma duży i ładny dom, trzy lub cztery pokoje. Galeria Plik:Normal Sims3 Park.jpg|Bella i Mortimer jako dzieci Obraz.jpg|Bella z Miłowa Bella.jpg|W grupach wiekowych Bella_and_Mortimer_(The_Sims_Bustin'Out).jpg|Bella i Mortimer w The Sims Bustin' Out Bella_Gotha.jpg|Bella w The Sims Bella_On_Her_Bike.jpg|Bella na swoim rowerze ChildBellaSims3.jpg|Bella w The Sims 3 Donna.jpg|Pomnik Belli w Zatoce Pokrzyku Eduardog3000-Screenshot-120.jpg|Obraz Mortimera i Belli namalowany w The Sims 3 Portrait_de_Sonia_Gothik_(Les_Sims_3_Ambitions).png|Szkic stylisty w The Sims 3 Bella_goth_loading.png|W Sims Social 830px-Elvira_embarazada_de_Casandra.jpg|Bella w ciąży z Kasandrą 830px-Elvira_Lápida_de_novia.jpg|Bella na ławce Thumbnail_200x200.png|Obraz na Store Homero1.jpg|Rozmowa Po lewej klon Po prawej oryginał.jpg|Po prawej: prawdziwa Bella Po lewej: klon z Dziwnowa bella_cwir_zyje__.jpg|Obserwacja ptaków snapshot0000000136e52dd.jpg|Jogging Elvira2.png|Po przywołaniu przez nagrobek Snapshot_6dae6a73_6db0f200.jpg|Ślub Daniela_the_sims.jpg|Przy fontannie 640px-Tragic_Clown's_Original_Appearance_in_TS3_02.jpg|Bellla i Mortimer bawią się ze Smutnym Klaunem. 640px-Bella_Goth_Waving.jpg 640px-BleehSimself_BellaGoth_Picnic.jpg qohe08.jpg|Wersja sukienki do The Sims 3 MTS_RaMRoM-565356-5 (1).jpg|Gdzie się wybierasz? Screenshot-1837.jpg|Zabawa na huśtawce MTS2_Squeaker_96940_snapshot_0feeb891_0feeb8bb.jpg|W trybie Stwórz Sima Bea1.jpg k,NzIwNzc1NDUsNDg1NDkxNDk=,f,Bella_Goth__TS2_.png|A teraz, uśmiechnij się i powiedz ser! k,NzIwNzc1NDUsNDg1NDkxNDk=,f,Bella_Goth_Pomnik.jpeg|Pomnik z bliska Mortimer_bella_loveseat.jpg|Bella i Mortimer w The Sims. Bella_Goth_paintings.jpg Lápida_8_0003.jpg 161px-Bella_Goth.png Bella Ćwir (porównanie).jpg|Porównanie Belli z Miłowa i Dziwnowa tumblr_lmwj0ld7ht1qelz0vo1_500.png|Zdjęcie Belli na kartonie mleka _6dae6a73_6db0f1fd.jpg|Bella z Kasandrą bella123.jpg|Bella latająca balonem z tajemniczym mężczyzną en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth Ćwir Ćwir Ćwir BellaĆwir Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Ćwir Ćwir Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Sunset Valley Kategoria:Simowie o długich włosach Kategoria:Chudzi Simowie Kategoria:Simowie z brązowymi oczami Kategoria:Artykuły na medal Kategoria:Dzieci Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Simowie o czarnych włosach Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Otoczenia 1 Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Miłowa Kategoria:Simowie występujący w drugiej części gry